Hawkeye (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Hawkeye= |-|Ronin= Summary Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton, better known as Hawkeye, is a former special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., where he worked under the supervision of Phil Coulson. Assigned by Nick Fury to watch over the Tesseract, he was brainwashed by Loki during the destruction of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. However, after the Attack on the Helicarrier, he was freed from Loki's mental control by Black Widow and joined the Avengers to fight against world-threatening problems. He was a member of the Avengers till the Civil War happened and was placed under house arrest. After Thanos' snap he lost his family and started hunting criminals to be found by Black Widow again. He joined the Avengers again and lost Black Widow in the journey to obtain the Soul Stone. After Thanos' defeat, everyone's return and Tony Stark's sacrifice, he retired. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. At least 8-C, likely higher with his best arrows Name: Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton, Hawkeye Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Classification: Human Age: 52 in Avengers: Endgame Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled archer, marksman and swordsman, Expert Martial Artist, Expert Tactician, Expert Pilot, Ambidexterity, Master Acrobat, Stealth Mastery, Expert Stick Fighter. Danmaku, Paralysis Inducement, Sound Manipulation, Hacking, Heat Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Light Manipulation via arrows, Peak Human Senses (Heard Scarlet Witch trying to sneak on him from behind, which the other Avengers could not sense) Attack Potency: Wall level '''(Pierced the head of an Ultron Sentry by stabbing it with his arrow (Ultron Sentries no sell bullets from handguns and AK-47). Effortlessly pierced a HYDRA mech suit with his arrow. Fought Black Widow to a standstill and hurt her. Held his own against Black Panther for a short time. Defeated a Chitauri soldier. Sliced the limbs off weaker Outriders). At least '''Building level with arrows (Broke through Spider-Man's synthetic webbing, which could restrain Captain America), likely higher with explosive arrows (Damaged the Helicarrier's engine area, blasting through a steel wall in the process. Knocked off Loki and slightly harmed him. Damaged Iron Man. Can kill multiple Outriders) Speed: Peak Human with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Black Panther in combat. Can dodge a bullet. Dodged a blast from the Chitauri Scepter. Moved Nick Fury from a Chitauri Scepter blast. Evaded a repulsor blast from Iron Man. Dodged automatic fire from Yakuza. Blitzed Scarlet Witch). Subsonic attack speed with arrows. Supersonic attack speed with this gun. Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Should be comparable to Black Widow who can snap necks and restrain Ultron Sentries) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Took hits from Black Widow and Black Panther. Was run over by Quicksilver and was only lightly injured. Jumped from the 1st floor of a building and landed on his feet. Took a punch from Vision who was holding back. Took an electric discharge from Black Widow's Widow's Bite) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with his bow in staff form; Hundreds of meters with arrows Intelligence: Skilled hand-to-hand combatant; Expert marksman with both bow and arrow, and guns; Skilled in espionage Standard Equipment: Specialized recursive bow, conventional and trick arrows, sword. Trick arrows include *Explosive Arrows *Shockwave Arrows *Taser Arrows *Smokescreen Arrows *Grappling Hook Arrows *Hacking Arrows *Burst Arrows *Scatter Arrows *Thermal Arrows *Flare Arrows *Net Arrows *Trap Arrows *Ballistic Arrows *Acid Tip Arrows Weakness: Normal human weaknesses and can run out of arrows. Was temporarily driven into a murder-driven bloodlust after realizing that his family was snapped out of existence. Feats: *Has an amazing draw rate *Curved an arrow from several hundred metres away *Headshot 2 Ultron Sentries at the same time *Shot down a Chitauri jet without even looking *Shot down an Ultron Sentry while flying *Matched Black Panther in H2H *Matched Black Widow in H2H Others Notable Victories: Shrek (Dreamworks) Shrek's Profile (9-B Versions used. Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Spies Category:Humans Category:Bow Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Pilots Category:Gun Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Parents Category:Tragic Characters Category:Avengers Category:Grappling Users Category:Hook Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8